Daniel Bryan
Informacje Bryan Danielson, (ur. 22 maja 1981 w Aberdeen) – amerykański wrestler, obecnie występuje w federacji World Wrestling Entertainment w rosterze SmackDown. Obecnie jest posiadaczem pasa Pasa Wagi Ciężkiej. Zdobył go na gali TLC 19 grudnia po tym jak Big Show wygrał walkę z Markiem Henrym. Karierę zawodowego zapaśnika rozpoczynał w Texas Wrestling Academy. Następnie walczył w federacji Ring of Honor oraz National Wrestling Alliance. Do 2009 występował jako wrestler niezależny. Po kilku próbnych walkach podpisał kontrakt z federacją Vinca McMahona (WWE) i brał udział w show zwanym NXT. Po jakimś czasie został zwolniony z powodu złamania regulaminu PG. Na gali PPV - Summerslam 2010 powrócił do federacji WWE. Na następnej gali PPV - Night of the Champions 2010 pokonał swojego byłego mentora z NXT - The Miza i zdobył swój pierwszy tytuł w organizacji Pas USA. Na gali Hell in a Cell 2010 wystąpił w Triple Threat Submissions Count Anywhere matchu przeciwko Mizaninowi oraz Johnowi Morrison'owi, gdzie zdołał obronić tytuł. Następnie w październiku, na Bragging Rights, stanął do walki w Interpromotional match'u z Mistrzem Interkontynentalnym - Dolphem Zigglerem, gdzie również odniósł zwycięstwo.Na gali Survivor Series 2010 walczył z Ted Dibiase o Pas USA gdzie odniósł zwycięstwo. Stracił pas na Raw 14.03.2011 na rzecz Sheamusa. 25 kwietnia 2011 roku w wyniku draftu uzupełniającego został przeniesiony na SmackDown.Jest mentorem Derricka Batemana w 5 sezonie NXT.Na Over the Limit pokonał w Dark Match'u Drew McIntyre'a.17 lipca 2011 zdobył walizkę Money in The Bank (SmackDown). Na Hell in a Cell w Dark Match'u wygrał z JTG.Podczas Vengeance w Dark Match'u przegrał z Wade'm Barrett'em. 25 Listopada wykorzystał walizkę Money in the Bank na Marku Henrym i został nowym mistrzem wagi ciężkiej WWE. Jednak Teddy Long zdecydował że pas zachowuje Mark Henry.Na WrestleMeniXXVIII Sheamus pokonał Bryana w 18 sekund. Na gali Extreme Rules w walce rewanżowej o pas WWE wagi ciężkiej przegrał . Na kolejnej gali PPV Over the Limit przegrał walkę o pas WWE z CM Punkiem , na następnej gali PPV No Way Out kolejny raz przegrał walkę o pas WWE z CM Punkiem. Po raz trzecina gali Money in the Bank przegrał walkę o pas WWE z CM Punkiem gdzie sędzią była AJ Lee. Na 1000 odcinku Raw gdzie odbywał się ślub jego i AJ Lee, Aj rzuciła go na oczach całej publiczności.Wkrótce na SummerSlam pokonał Kane z którem potem utworzył tag team.Razem z partnerem wygrali pasy na Night of Champions oraz obronili je na Hell in a cell.Trzymali się tak do Extreme rules 2013 gdzie przegrali z Romanem Reingsem i Sethem Rollinsem z The Shield.Po tej gali zespół rozstał się.Daniel próbował z Randym Ortonem na gali Payback ale też im się nie udało.Na Money in the bank wziął udział w ladder matchu o walizke jednak walizke zgarnął Randy Orton.W końcu dostał szanse na match o pas WWE z Johnem Ceną na SummerSlam,a sędzią specjalnym był Triple h .Po bardzo ciekawej walce Bryan spełnił swoje marzenie i wygrał pas WWE.Jednak radość przerwał Randy Orton który szedł w strone ringu z walizką Money in the Bank.Kiedy Daniel był skoncentrowany na Ortonie Triple H znienacka wykonał na swojego finishera Pedigree.Orton zkorzystał z okazji wszedł do ringu,przypiął Bryana i Randy został mistrzem.Jednak Daniel Bryan dostał szanse i stoczy walke o pas z Randym Ortonem na Night of champions. Tam zwyciężył Bryan, jednak na Raw po gali Triple H dopatrzył się błędu sędziego i pas został Bryanowi odebrany. Na Hell in a Cell Bryan Danielson walczył z Randym Ortonem, gdzie sędzią specjalnym był HBK Shawn Michaels. Bryan Danielson przegrał po ataku na Triple H, a póżniej HBK wykonał mu Sweet Chin Music. Po tej gali zakończył się feud między Danielem Bryanem a Ortonem i korporacją. Na Wrestlemanii 30 pokonał swoją największą przeszkodę do zostania mistrzem WWE – Triple H. Stawką meczu było, że zwycięzca zostanie dodany do walki wieczoru Wrestlemanii 30 o WWE World Heavyweight Championship w której wezmą udział mistrz Randy Orton i zwycięzca Royal Rumble 2014 – Batista. Ostatecznie Bryan wygrał tę walkę i został nowym mistrzem WWE World Heavyweight (jako drugi w historii WWE, po Randym Ortonie). Na Extreme Rules 2014 Daniel Bryan bronił swojego tytułu mistrzowskiego WWE World Heavyweight przed Kane'm w walce Extreme Rules match i po bardzo długiej walce udało mu sie obronić swój tytuł. Miesiąc później, na gali Payback Daniel miał bronic pasów ponownie przed zamaskowanym Kane'm, tym razem w Buried Alive matchu. Jednak nie doszło do tego starcia gdyż Bryan był świeżo po operacji kręgów szyjnych i nie był w stanie wziąć udziału w tej walce. Pojawił sie jednak na gali Payback żeby oświadczyc że zrzeknie sie pasów mistrzowskich WWE World Heavyweight (Stephanie McMahon postawiła mu ultimatum że jesli nie zrzeknie sie swoich tytułów mistrzowskich, to jego żona Brie Bella zostanie zwolniona z WWE). Ku zaskoczeniu, cała sytuacja skończyła się tak że Brie postanowiła że sama odejdzie z pracy żeby tylko jej mąż mógł zachować pasy. Danielson zachował dzięki temu swoje tytuły. Los dla Bryana niedługo okazał sie łaskawy bo juz 9 czerwca na Raw The Authority (Triple H i Stephanie) postanowili pozbawic Daniela tytułów mistrzowskich WWE World Heavyweight w wyniku nieprzychylnej decyzji lekarza który zajmował się Danielsonem (lekarz oznajmił że Daniel nie będzie w stanie bronić tytułów w stretcher matchu na Money in the Bank PPV gdyż nie pozwala na to jego stan zdrowia). Drugą decyzją władz było ustalenie pierwszego w historii Money in the Bank ladder matchu o zwakowane pasy mistrzowskie WWE WH. W tym starciu wzięło udział 8 wrestlerów (John Cena, Kane, Randy Orton, Albeto Del Rio, Cesaro, Bray Wyatt, Sheamus, Roman Reigns), a zwycięzcą i nowym mistrzem został John Cena. Daniel Bryan pojawił sią w części pre-show kick-off Money in the Bank żeby wygłosić promo na temat swojego przyszłego powrotu i na temat ladder matchu o pasy mistrzowskie. W sierpniu portale o wrestlingu opublikowały informację że Daniel Bryan powróci do akcji w ringu prawdopodobnie dopiero w styczniu na gali Royal Rumble 2015. Po Survivor Series 2014 Daniel Bryan wrócił do programów WWE. Najpierw był przez tydzień u władzy w WWE, potem potwierdził plotkę o swoim powrocie na Royal Rumble, gdzie weźmie udział w 30 osobowym Royal Rumble Matchu by wyłonić pretendenta do mistrzostwa świata wagi ciężkiej WWE, a już w Nowym Roku WWE.com potwierdziło jego powrót do ringu na SmackDown, które będzie odbywać się pierwszy raz od długiego czasu w czwartki. Edycja ta odbędzie się 15 stycznia. Osiągnięcia All Pro Wrestling APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 x) King of the Indies (2001) All Star Wrestling ASW World Heavy Middleweight Championship (1 x) East Coast Wrestling Association ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 x) – z Low Ki Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 x) Full Impact Pro FIP Heavyweight Championship (1 x) International Wrestling Association IWA Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 x) Memphis Championship Wrestling MCW Southern Light Heavyweight Championship (1 x) MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 x) – ze Spanky'm NWA Mid-South NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 x) New Japan Pro Wrestling IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 x) – z Curry Man'em Best of the American Super Juniors (2004) Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI sklasyfikowało go na #13 miejscu spośród najlepszych 500 pojedynczych wrestlerów in the roku 2008. PWI skasyfikowało go na 15. miejscu z 500. najlepszych wrestlerów roku 2011 Pro Wrestling Guerrilla PWG World Championship (2 x) Pro Wrestling Noah GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 x) Pro Wrestling Report Independent Wrestler of the Year (2006) Ring of Honor ROH Pure Championship (1x) ROH World Championship (1 x) Survival of the Fittest (2004) Texas Wrestling Alliance TWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) – ze Spanky'm westside Xtreme wrestling wXw World Heavyweight Championship (1 x) World Series Wrestling WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 x) World Wrestling Entertainment WWE United States Championship (1 x) Mr.Money in the Bank WWE World Heavyweight Nagrody Wrestling Observer Newsletter w kategoriach: Best Technical Wrestler (2005–2009) Match of the Year (2007) vs. Takeshi Morishima 25 sierpnia 2007 Most Outstanding Wrestler (2006–2009) Most Outstanding Wrestler of the Decade (2000–2009) W wrestlingu Finishery Jako Bryan Danielson Cattle Mutilation (Bridging grounded double chickenwing) Crossface chickenwing + bodyscissors Dragon suplex LeBell Lock (Omoplata crossface) – 2010 Regal-Plex (Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex) Small package Triangle choke Jako Daniel Bryan LeBell Lock (Omoplata crossface) Akcje rozpoznawcze Airplane spin Danielson Special (Double underhook suplex + crucifix armbar) Diving headbutt European uppercut Indian deathlock Odmiany suplexów: Belly to back suplex Cravate suplex German suplex Northern Lights suplex Snap suplex Tiger suplex Roaring Elbow (Discus elbow smash) Rolling fireman's carry slam Running big boot Springboard suicide senton Surfboard Menadżerowie Dave Prazak Nicki "The American Dragon" "The American Dolphin" (PWG) "The Best Wrestler in the World" "The Dagger" "The Master of the Small Package" Motywy muzyczne "Self Esteem" - The Offspring "Obsession" - Animotion "The Final Countdown" - Europe "Cwał Walkirii" - Richard Wagner Galeria Daniel-Bryan.jpg DB!.jpg|Z pasem Wagi Ciężkiej DB.jpg DB2.jpg|Z pasem USA daniel-bryan2.jpg DB1,1.jpg Count_Danielson.jpg daniel-aj.jpg|Z A.J. daniel-bryan.jpg Daniel Bryan-girlfriend-2012-01.jpg|"Pechowy" pocałunek od A.J. na XXVIII Wrestlmani Daniel-Bryan-give-smack-to-Ted-DiBiase.jpg|W walce z Tedem DiBase edge-vs-daniel-bryan-2-300x366.jpg|W walce z Egdem en:Bryan_Danielson Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:Raw Kategoria:SmackDown! Kategoria:Pas USA Kategoria:Pas Interkontynetalny WWE Kategoria:WWE Kategoria:Pas Wagi Ciężkiej Kategoria:ROH Kategoria:NWA